


After the storm

by alice1205



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Omorashi, persona 4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are oneshots of the investigation team wetting the bed after solving the case due to the trauma<br/>Based on a kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A couple days have passed since they cleared up the case and gotten rid of the shadows and Inaba had returned to it's peaceful state, as had the Investigation team.  
And yet here Teddie found himself in a long corridor running from the shadows.  
It had started off as a normal day, Teddie was enjoying a relaxing day with the investigation team and Nanako of course, at Yu's house, finally glad it was all over. He had began to notice the slight urge to go and decided to put it off as he was having too much fun enjoying his time with his friends.  
"Teddie would you like more to drink?" Nanako asked with her bright smile. "No thank you Nanako-chan," he replied. He had to go fairly bad now and decided he should go. He excused himself and as soon as he reached the hallway everything fell apart. Suddenly he was in a long dark corridor, he was very scared and confused but decided he had no choice but to continue walking if he wanted to get out of this scary place.

Suddenly he heard laughing, a laugh that was so terrifying it was almost sickening, he looked behind him and there were shadows, almost every one quickly approaching him. He started running as fast as he could. As the shadows continued getting closer the corridor just kept getting longer. The urge to pee kept getting stronger and he had no way of stopping, he could easily just whip it out and go as no one else was around, minus the shadows. But that would also risk getting caught by them.  
Soon he saw light and a sign that said 'restroom.' He sighed in relief and began to approach the door but was suddenly siezed by the shadows and pulled into the darkness.

He woke up from screaming in a nice warm bed, Yosuke was quickly by his side, relief had flooded him when he realized it was all a dream. As the shock wore off he began to realize something else, rather horrifying.  
"Teddie, are you alright?" Yosuke asked concered. Teddie started to tear up. "Yosuke, it was awful, it started as a really nice dream and everyone was there, we were all at Sensei's place having a really nice time, then I went to the bathroom and the scene changed into some weird corridor and suddenly the shadows were behind me and chased me all the way down until finally I found the bathroom and right as I was about to reach the door they dragged me into the darkness and then I... I-I wet the bed." Teddie whispered the last part and hung his head. "I'm sorry." "Oh..." Yosuke said, "It's alright Teddie, these things can happen especially when your under a lot of stress or have been through something traumatizing, and after what we've just been through these things are definitely not unexpected. I'll tell you what, you go take a shower and I will take care of everything else." He knew the drill, he had wet his bed until 4th grade and after awhile his parents got tired of having to help and he was on his own for that. "Thanks Yosuke," Teddie said and gave him one of his bear hugs. "Anytime Teddie."


	2. yosuke

Yosuke woke up instantly realizing something was off, as the house was quiet. Too quiet, he looked up at his alarm clock and instantly jolted out of bed and rushed to get ready, it was already 7:05 and they had a test that day. "Damn alarm, why didn't it go off, and why didn't that stupid bear wake me." After pulling on his shoes, he grabbed his back pack and bolted out the door. As he was heading towards the school, he became aware of a problem, he really needed to pee. Maybe he could just go when he got to school, he thought. He was wrong.

When he entered the school he had forgotten about his need and focused on getting to class. When he finally got to class everybody was already taking their test and looked up, Mr. Morooka looked at him and his facial expression turned into a smirk. "Oh well if it isn't Mr. Hanamura, how nice of you to join us." He said with false happiness. "Please take your test and go sit down." King Moron handed him his test. He sat down and was just about to start when that pressing urge came back to him, he forgot he still hadn't peed yet and raised his hand. Mr. Morooka looked annoyed. "What is it Hanamura?" He said, anger in his tone. "M-may I go to the bathroom? I was in a bit of a hurry since I woke up." "You know the rules, Hanamura. Not until everyone is finished with their tests." "Yes I know, but this is an emergency!" By now, a few people were looking at him, but he didn't care, he really had to go. "Well maybe you shouldn't oversleep." "It was a one time thing and that stupid bear forgot to wake me!" Yosuke exlaimed, going red at the realization of what he said. "Bear?" Perhaps you are too tired and are getting your dreams mixed in with reality, hmm?" King Moron's voice dripping with sarcasm, earning a few snickers from other classmates. Yosuke looked down and quickly took his seat. "That's what I thought, now quit making excuses and finish your test!"

Yosuke was nearing his breaking point, he felt like he was gonna burst any minute. Suddenly a small spurt leaked out into his underwear. "N-no," he pleaded with himself silently, "not now!" He was now focused on not having an accident in the middle of class rather than his test. He was bent over to prevent anything from leaking, with only a few spurts when suddenly, without warning, he lost complete control. He at first tried to stop it, but then realized it was pointless and let his bladder relax, sighing in relief as his bladder emptied. But it was over as quickly as it started and reality was shoved back in his face. He looked up and realized he was still in class. Everyone burst into laughter, including his friends which hurt worse than the others laughing at him and King Moron said something about investing in diapers. 

Yosuke awoke with a start, it was still dark outside. No test, no classroom, or classmates laughing at him. Just him, and Teddie in his room, in their own beds. Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief and was about to go back to sleep when he suddenly became aware of an uncomfortable feeling beneath him and jolted out of bed. "This hasn't happened in so long, why is it happening now?" He was really disusted with himself. Yosuke had just wet the bed. He quickly gathered up his futon and in the commotion, he woke Teddie. "Hmm, Yosuke?" He was more awake by now and became aware of a funny smell, it was... he also thought it odd for Yosuke to be doing laundry in the middle of the night. Then he put the pieces together. The smell was... urine and he is washing his futon, he wet the bed. He went to go find him. He walked into the kitchen and saw him in the laundry room. "Yosuke." He said, making him jump. "Geez stupid bear, you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing up anyway?" He tried to act casual but Teddie could tell he was nervous. "Well with you jumping out of bed and coming to wash your futon, you kind of woke me up." "Oh," Yosuke said turning red, "sorry about that." "Bad dream?" Teddie said gently. Yosuke nodded.  
"Care to talk about it?" "I overslept and you forgot to wake me and we had a big test only I really had to go and tried to before the test began but stupid king moron wouldn't let me and I tried to hold it, but I just couldn't, and everyone laughed at me." Yosuke said. "A-and then I woke up and realized I wet the bed." He broke down, "I mean, this hadn't happened in years, so why now?! Damnit!" Suddenly Teddie hugged him, "Yosuke we've just been through hell, and it was very stressful so maybe this is your body's way of dealing with it. Now I'll go prepare a bath for you, finish up here and then come to the bath, oh and don't worry, this is between us." For such a dumb bear, he was actually quite smart, and a very loyal friend. "T-thank you Teddie, you are the best!" "No problem that's what a good friend does." After his bath Yosuke thanked him again. He was heading to go get the spare futon when Teddie offered to share his futon, just for one night, and Yosuke gladly took him up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed it, also I'm not sure  
> I like the name of the title so if anyone has any suggestions that  
> would be great, thanks


End file.
